1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movement guidance device and a movement guidance method which are usefully applied to guidance relating to movement of a mobile object to a destination.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, an information terminal, such as a navigation system for a vehicle, is provided with a function of guiding a route from a present place to a destination. This type of information terminal guides a driver with the route to the destination to a driver and with a predicted arrival time, which is the time at which the vehicle arrives at the destination or the time necessary until the arrival. The predicted arrival time calculated in an undifferentiated manner based on a traveling distance from a departure place to the destination changes every time depending on a road situation or the like, and thus there is often a difference between an actual arrival time and the predicted arrival time. Accordingly, for example, a device described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-96445 (JP 2008-96445 A) is configured to calculate an error in predicted arrival time based on the degree of variation of traffic information for use in calculating the predicted arrival time. The device described in JP 2008-96445 A is configured to display the calculated error along with the predicted arrival time.
On the other hand, for example, if the predicted arrival time and a range of error of several minutes to tens of minutes before and after the predicted arrival time are guided, the driver has to recognize the predicted arrival time at a wide time width including an error. Then, for example, while the driver determines that the vehicle arrives at the earliest time out of the predicted arrival time including an error, when an actual arrival time is the latest time out of the predicted arrival time including an error, there is a significant difference between the predicted arrival time including an error expected by the driver and the actual arrival time. For this reason, even though an error in predicted arrival time is displayed, the driver is likely to feel unease.